modern life for some but not me
by BleedingRose13579
Summary: it's got to do with most of the inu gang. in the first chapter will let u kno on what it is about.
1. Default Chapter

I'm starting another inu Yasha fanfic. Thing is, I'm not only going to confuse you but make you obsessed, probably not obsessed but close to it.

I like to be able to have readers. Now lets have a small over look of it. Then we start the fic and you'll have to review it or I'll cry.

Ok kagome is in her last year of school. She is already in the last courtier of the school year. She is single, not to attractive but has some good qualities about her. She's smart, very nice, pretty quiet, very athletic, etc. you'll find more out later.

Inu Yasha is in his second year of college. He's a ruff guy. He's not very attentive in school but keeps up his grades. He's the worst guy to mess with. He's a real bad boy. The good things about him are that he keeps his hair nice and neat, showers every day, cleans his clothes a lot, gets hyper when eats to much caffeine, and etc.

Kouga is in his last year of high school. Goes to the same school as Kagome. He tries to get her to be his girl friend but only gets a small date once each marking of the school year. He's kinda smart but ain't that much. Doesn't like it when Hojo talks to Kagome. His good side is that he listens, talks nice when he knows that he should, ain't a show off, not a prep boy, etc.

Sango and Miroku don't go to college since one is a demon slayer and hates them and they go to school, and the other is a monk that is teaching his own classes for martial arts. Good things about them: friendly, wise, helps with problems and etc.

Onto chappy:

Kagome woke up n the morning before 6. Looks over at the alarm clock on her desk. "Damn!"

Jumps out And into the bath room. Starts the shower, jumps in, then jumps out and back to her room.

Going threw her dresser for her under garnets then throwing them on. She ran over to the closet and grabbed her uniform.

The uniform was a short green skirt, a white shirt with a green and two striped collar thingy, and a red tie. Leg warmer socks and brown shoes. She looked like a sailor in that get up but they were the outfit the school chose.

Running down stares, grabbed a piece of toast and her bag. Running to the door she turned her head when she grabbed the knob. "Bye mom, gramps, and Sota. See you when I come home." With that she was out the door.

Inu Yasha woke up from his alarm clock. It was ringing for 15 minutes till he noticed. He looked at the time. It read 6:15.

Widening his eyes in surprise. "Damn school have to be opening so early. I swear it should be until noon and end at 3."

That said, he walked over to his closet and pulled on his clothes. A long black shirt that stopped right before the knees and the sleeves led down to his elbow. The pants had chains going all around the pants. The pants were black and said at the bottom of the leg 'hell boy'.

Running out the door with his watch in hand.

Kouga got up from the sound of his wolves howling. He then looked over at his watch on wrist. It read 6:20. "God damn it. I hate school but who cares but not me."

With that statement done he left to put a new shirt on. He was still in his school clothes when he fell asleep. His pants weren't that dirty. He didn't make a mess on them anyway.

Walking out the door he took his hair out of the pony tail and brushed his hair threw it until it was nice and neat then placed it back in. fixing his head ban after to untwist it.

Then ran at a dead speed but not that fast this time since he was to tired.

They were coming from 3 different sides. Not looking in front of them but down at their watches. It read 6:30.

All at once they slammed into one another.

Inu Yasha fell backwards.

Kagome feel into something and went down with it.

Kouga just fell on his ass.

Inu Yasha was getting ....ed off but felt something on top of him. Opening his eyes he saw a young black haired girl. He noticed that she was very pretty.

Kagome felt something under her. She could feel it moving up and down. Her hands were tied up in something silky. She opened her eyes to look down at her hands. She saw silver. Looking up to were the hair belonged to, noticing that it belonged to a guy.

Kouga felt his palms beginning to sting. He opened one eye and lifted his hands up to look at them. All scratched up with some blood coming out. 'damn.'

Inu Yasha didn't move or twitched when the girl looked at him. 'wow she's cute for a girl. Thank god I have my seal on or she would freak.'

Kagome looked down on how she was on top of him. She blushed 2 shades of red and jumped up to her knees.

Kouga looked up when he noticed that something was still in front of him.

Inu Yasha then shook his head. Getting up to stand, he placed out a hand for her to take.

Kagome nodded her head and took the hand.

Pulling her up he took a swift of her smell. 'I know I'll remember her now.' "Um... Sorry I didn't see you when I was running."

Giggling very softly. "Oh I'm sorry too. I didn't see either. I was looking at my watch."

Kouga watched them then stood up. "well I ain't sorry that I bumped into him but I'm sorry that I bumped into you Kagome."

The two looked over at Kouga in a bit of surprise.

Kagome released her hand from his and stood face forward in front of Kouga. "Oh hi Kouga. I didn't see you either."

"I guess you wouldn't since you were looking at that silvered haired guy." Crossing his arms and made a serious face.

Nodding her head. "I wasn't looking you dim wit. You know me better then that."

Inu Yasha lifted his wrist up with the watch. Looking down. "Holly Shit it's 6:37! I gotta go. I'll see you two later, bye." Running off into the direction of where Kagome came from.

Kagome and Kouga began to run after that remark. "Damn." They said in unison while racing for the school.

!&)(&#$#$&(

Ayami: So what yah think?

Kouga: It sucks

Ayami: I thought you were on my side

Kouga: no... you made Kagome a little marveled to Inu Yasha. I just kno that I'll lose her to him.

Ayami: listen I don't have the couples thing planned out. I don't know who stays with who. You don't kno if you get kagome and neither do i. Just go on with the story. Now where is Inu Yasha?

Kagome: at the diner eating ramon like usual.

Ayami: ::sweat drop:: ok now. I hope everyone liked the fic. Please review. Ja-ne


	2. number2

They both ran to the school just making it before the gates closed. Falling to the ground trying to teach themselves on how to breath again.

Kagome was the first to get off the ground. Dusting herself off, she looked down to Kouga still trying to catch his breath. She made a soft giggle at how he looked.

Kouga stayed on the ground with his lower legs and arms on the paved ground. Having his head tilted down with his eyes closed, he tried to get his breath back to normal.

Neither one looked or even notice that some one there. The figure just stood there in confusion at the couples actions. She just stood there while waiting till they got up.

Kouga started to breath normal and felt a bit normal so he moved to sit up right. Looking over to find Kagome but instead he found nice looking legs. He moved up the figure from legs to lower half then to upper half then the face. He was glad that it was her figure. He made a small lil smirk from his perverted side.

Kagome watched him move up to a sitting position. Not noticing that he was roaming her body but the smirk. She started to figure out on what that was for she started to get angry. She held herself in place to stop from punching him but not yelling. "what the hell are you? Don't start acting like a perverted guy again. It took me over a month or two to get you back to normal. Now get off your sorry ass and lets get to class." Moving further down the walkway that led to the entrance of the school. "come one before we are actually late."

Kouga flinched from her yelling but waited till she actually waited to get up. Walking over he stopped right next her to look forward to see a young figure in front of the doors.

The figure saw the boy staring at her. She moved forward till she was actually 20 feet from the two.

Kagome looked to were Kouga was looking to see the girl not to far from them.

The girl placed on a sweet smile. "Um… Excess me but… w-would you please help me find the principles office?"

The duo looked to each other then to the girl.

Kagome placed on a smile. "Ok. I get an excuse for being late!" looking to Kouga. "You go! You are the reason why I'm late so… now shew." Waving him off she took the girls shoulder to turn her around then walked into the building.

Kouga started to get angry cause he didn't want to get in trouble again. So he ran after the girls.

Inu Yasha just made it into the building just in time. Running to class he stopped right in front of the door.

Taking a few deep breaths he soon had control. He didn't look like he was going to die anymore.

Right when he was about to grab the door knob, the door was flung open right in his face to nock him down on the ground.

The young woman opened the door to have it stop in mid air. She heard something get hit hard on the ground.

Opening the door some more she walked into the hallway to see one of her classmates on the ground.

Inu Yasha placed a hand on his forehead, to the bump. At a low grumble he started to talk under his breath. "Damn door, damn day."

The girl watched his movements and heard his comment. "Sorry kid. Look were the hell your going." Placing a playful smile.

Looking up he saw her. The bitch that could kill you without even trying.. ((this is my own character ok? I just need a lil twist to this cause I'm just in the mood to be evil))

The woman was '5' 5. She had long midnight blue hair that reached mid hip. Her bangs reached the sides of her cheeks. Not one for short bangs in face so it was parted like usual. Her skin was very pale, she looked like she was very delicate. Icy blue eyes just like Kouga's eyes. Her lips were the palest of pink.

Pushing himself into a sitting position. Making a low growl. "What the hells your idea Hitomi?"

Giving a small smile. "It's not my fault Inu boy. I'm sorry. You're a minute late then usual but your still early ya know." She placed her hand out towards Inu Yasha.

Looking at her with his 'I don't believe you' stare. He was just to tired for this crap right now so he took the hand.

Getting up from the light tug of the hand they let go.

Hitomi opened the door to walk in. looking back she waited for him to get in the door and close the damn thing.

Inu Yasha walked in, closed door. He looked around the room for a seat then layed his eyes on Hitomi's face. "What's up with you punk?"

"Well Inu boy we have a problem that has to get straightened out at the high school. Wanna join?"

"Well then I'll need to know the problem before I do." A small evil smirk appeared on his face.

Two girls got up from their seats to walk over to the front of the room where there was a row full of guys.

They got up to walk with the two over to stand behind Hitomi.

Hitomi crossed her arms over her stomach. "well my cousin goes to that school, she wants me to make the teachers life as hell without them knowing who did it. So I was thinking that we could include our boy in the fun even though your not part of the pack. So how's that?"

Inu Yasha thought about that for a minute. Making an evil smile. "You got me in. when and where?"

It was around 1 pm. School let out at the high school.

Kagome was out talking to her friends. ((Ayame, and the other two girls. Can't remember names. Let me kno in your reviews. Please.)) She was laughing with a big smile on her face.

Kouga was talking with some off his kin. They were talking about pack business and all. He kept his eyes on Kagome instead of the guys.

The guys noticed that he wasn't looking at him. They new where his eyes were and they new on not to complain.

Kouga and Kagome were going down the street when they stopped right where they ran into that boy.

Kagome looked off towards the direction the guy left. 'I wish I could see that guy again. He had the cutest hair color, eye color, and looked like he could bench press a Toyota.' She just had to giggle from that thought.

Makng a glimps down he eyed her with a confused look. "What so funny?"

Kagome stopped to give him back the same look. "What was so funny?"

"Stop playing the confused one and answer the damn question."

"I don't know." Looking back to where she last was staring at. She started to see something or some one coming their way.

Inu Yasha was walking at a pretty fast pace then normal. 'I want a shower, clean clothes, and a nice long nap before dinner and the fun torture.' Grinning at the last thought made him snicker. 'oh what fun.'

Continuing his walk, he looked straight ahead of himself to find that he was only 2 blocks from his apartment.

Stopping dead in his tracks that he started to see that girl again. Taking a gulp to clear his throat. He started walking straight forward.

By the time Kouga looked the silver haired boy was with Kagome. 'damn that basturd.'

Kagome was smiling very sweetly.

Inu Yasha was making a smile without showing teeth. Took a long time to master it.

Kouga was just growling with a grimace on his face. He was showing his fangs like usual. He never did care on who saw. He new that he should hide them but it didn't seem like it.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier. I don't normally run into girls like that unless if I'm late to school."

She lifted her hand to wave it off. "Don't worry bout it. It's a start for a soon to be normal basis anyway." She laughed a little with him.

"Yeah I guess so." Taking a minute to think. "Oh yeah what's your name?"

smiling with a wink of an eye. "Kagomes' the name." She pointed a thumb towards Kouga. "And that's Kouga."

"Kouga and Kagome. Cool. I'm Inu Yasha."

"What were you late for?" curiosity was showing in her blue eyes.

"College. I'm in my 2nd yr."

"Cool. Me and Kouga are in our last yr of high school." Looking over at Kouga then back to Inu Yasha. "not much fun as wished."

Giving a small laugh. "True not a piece of cake as wished."

#&(&(

Ayami: what did you think of this fic?

Kouga: …

Kagome: different then the usual.

Ayami: whats wrong Kouga-kun?

Kouga: nothing…

Inu Yasha: ha. He's such a wuse.

Kouga: I'm no wuse you pup :growls:

Ayami: that's not a good idea kouga

Kouga: shut up wench.

Ayami: … : sits down on ground, looks down into lap:

Kagome: this ain't good

Shippo: world fall to sleep

The lights went off the only sounds are of Kouga's bickering of inu Yasha and inu Yasha's growls.


	3. Chapter 3

"So your in collage. That's cool. I can't wait till I get into collage. I might not even make it through the first year. Not in for the studying thing."

"I'm not either but heck I do it for being able to get a job."

Kouga just stared at them. Anger boiling into every ounce of his being. 'Damn him. He's hitting on her.'

Inu Yasha looked her over from head to toe then back to her eyes. 'shit I wished I ran into this girl a year ago.' "What high school do you go to?"

"Um… the one that's down the street." Looking in wonder. "why do want to know?"

'shit. I can't do it. Damn that Hitomi.' "Oh it's just curiosity."

"are you in that gang my friend Ayame told me about that her older sister Hitomi's in?"

lifting his finger to brush his nose in smart allic remark mode. "Hell no, I'm just in for the fun for once."

Tilting her head to the side in wonder. "What fun is this?" Raising an eyebrow in wonder.

"We… Well um… I was going to be with her group and reck the school and all. Its gonna be a blast."

A smile graced Kags' lips. "I'm coming."

All four eyes darted to the girl. "What?" Kouga and Inu Yasha yelled in unison.

"Are you nuts Kag. I wouldn't want you to go over your head."

Crossing her arms over her chest. "What? I can't do that when you the so called 'Wolf Prince' Kouga can go and do something worse then that?" Taking a deep breath. "I at least should get some fun."

Taking a deep breath. "look boys, I don't do anything that's fun. I'm always stuck doing homework, look after my lil bro, learn on how to be a priestess, and that's basically it. So come on n let me come." Making a pouting look she usually used it when she really wanted to do or have something.

Watching both boys take a deep sighing breath of defeat.

"Fine I'll let you come. I'll have to let Hitomi know though. I'll come get you when I know more."

Kouga just stared at the two. 'he's actually putting her in danger. That damn mutt.' "yo, kagome ain't ago'in to no freak trap."

Kagome looked over at kouga with a firing anger and hatred of him.

Taking 10 steps back. "I give, I give. You can go but after the freak bash you'll have to call me when you get home…" "oh yah you have to call my cell since I won't be around after 6 tonight. I'll be back around in 3 weeks. Wish ya could go but you need the grades and attendance so yah."

Kagome ran over, jumped and hugged Kouga.

Surprised by her reaction he had to lever himself by putting his right leg back to push him up. Since he was a wolf-demon had a lot of strength.

please review. Sorry for the long wait. Don't really have a computer that works now. I have to use floppy disks nowadays.

Ja-ne


End file.
